


Intimate Reunion

by Verastophilis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight spoilers for Bernadetta/Hubert Paired Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verastophilis/pseuds/Verastophilis
Summary: Bernadetta comes home after a trip to reunite with her husband, Hubert who is craving some intimacy after being separated from his wife for months. However, he plans to only serve her this evening and follows one of his own personal fantasies.





	Intimate Reunion

“Hubert!” Bernadetta called out with excitement in her voice as she ran into her beloved husband’s arms. Hubert was quick to scoop her up and kiss her cheek. “Hello, my little violet...How was your trip?” He asked her in his soft, hushed tone. It had been months since the lovers had last seen one another, Bernadetta taking a trip out to the edges of the Adrestian Empire while Hubert stayed home and kept a watchful eye over both the Varley and Vestra territories. He had missed his wife dearly, yearning to see her smile and to hear the chirp of her voice. In recent years, the sound of Bernadetta screaming in terror had become a rarity to him. Though she had never overcome her shyness, it was obvious to Hubert that Bernadetta confided in him as a partner, in which he would loyally reciprocate her feelings.

Even now as he carried his wife back into the House Varley, the servants were quick to scatter and go back to their duties. Hubert had instructed them specifically to never crowd or group in the rooms where Bernadetta might be, as the sight of so many people in one place would be difficult for his darling to stay comfortable in. 

“H-Hubert!”

“Yes? What is it?”

“I can walk, you know!” She snapped, puffing out her cheeks and kicking her legs lightly. It was quite adorable. 

“Yes, I know. However, I don’t believe that is enough of a powerful argument to get me to put you down.” He replied snidely as he entered their shared bedroom, closing the doors behind him.

“Have you been eating properly? You seem...lighter than usual.”

Bernadetta’s gaze towards the ground as the words caught in her throat were enough to confirm his suspicions. Exasperated, he sighed and shook his head. “Bernadetta...You are small as it is. Not eating regularly cannot be healthy for you.”

“I know...I-it’s just...the edges of the Empire were just so lovely! I was often too caught up in the beautiful views to find time to eat…” She stuttered out an excuse, Hubert setting her on the edge of their bed, unlatching the cape around her shoulders to pull it off and set it aside neatly. Gooseflesh immediately spread on her upper arms from the sudden cold and she shuddered, Hubert leaning in close to press his lips against her forehead. “Nothing for it, I suppose...Bernadetta, what say you to a more...intimate reunion? I haven’t seen you in months after all. It would be nice to reconnect with my wife.” He offered sternly and bluntly, loving the way her face went bright red at the mention of such an activity.

“I-intimate reunion?! You don’t mean...Goodness...you _do_ mean!”

“I do mean it. I’ve missed you. The bed felt rather empty and cold from your absence. Therefore, I do believe that we should take this opportunity to fill it up and warm the covers again. There’s no one to disturb us…Tell me your thoughts on that, would you?”

She shuddered under the stroke of his hand against her cheek and nodded, reaching her arms up to settle on his chest. “Y-yes…” Hubert smiled, gently leaning her back into the mattress to settle himself on top of her to kiss her. They always started out like this, Hubert never daring to ever be rough with his wife unless she requested it. He would slowly kiss and undress her, making sure she was warmed up and demanding more pleasure before he would allow himself to be satisfied. Tonight, however...he had a different plan. Tonight was going to be all about her, he decided. He hiked up the hem of her tight, purple dress and pulled it over her head. She laid there in only her low-cut undershirt and panties, eyes wide and the girl trembling.

“You’re shaking, Bernadetta. Do you need me to stop?”

“No, I’m just a little cold all of a sudden.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Lying, are we?”

“No, I really am cold! But...mostly excited…”

“Trembling from excitement? Aha...you’re adorable, Bernie.” He cooed, Bernadetta’s face heating at the mention of her nickname from HIS lips. He so rarely called her that, only when he was babying her. She covered her face with her hands and squealed lightly behind her palms.

“Y-you’re teasing me!”

“Move your hands, love. I want to kiss you.”

“Aaaaaaahhhhh!” She squealed softly, feeling as if she was going to break from just the embarrassment of it alone. Hubert chuckled in response and held her wrists between his hands to pull them away. He placed them on her shirt, whispering to her before he decided to kiss her again. “May I request that you take these off?” When she fingered the buttons with shaky hands and pulled the shirt apart, Hubert was quick to work on rubbing her sides and the swell of her breasts underneath. Their tongues were locked in a battle, Bernadetta conceding and letting Hubert explore the cavern of her mouth...as she usually did. Fleetingly, Hubert wondered if she would ever take the chance to overpower him and take the lead herself...Actually, that didn’t sound like such a bad idea. He felt her grasping at his clothes to unbutton them, the mage stopping her. 

“No, there will be none of that.” He said in a faint tone, Bernadetta looking up at him with wide and curious eyes. 

“Are we...not going to- Eep!” He settled his hand on her hips and pulled her panties down past her knees, the girl lifting her legs to allow him to pull them off. 

“I missed this sight...my little violet’s exquisite body.”

“D-don’t say that- I’m so embarrassed…” 

“Why’s that? I’ve seen you like this many times and each time, you’re more lovely than the last...allow me to serve you.” He placed a hand on his chest and bowed towards her, she gazing upon him with confusion as he adjusted their position on the bed. Hubert laid down on the mattress and beckoned her close by the crook of his finger. 

“D-do you want me to be on top…?” She asked in a small voice as Hubert nodded.

“Somewhat. I would like you to seat yourself here.” He pointed to his mouth, letting his tongue lull out for a moment. 

“On your _face_?! No way! Nu-uh! T-there’s no way Bernie can do that!”

“Come now, there’s no need to be shy. I’ve been craving a taste of you for some time now, dear Bernadetta.”

He stroked her thigh with his hand, the girl covering her face for a moment. Hubert could tell she was positively glowing red at this point.

“Okay…” She finally whined in defeat, shuffling towards him. She threw her leg over his head, placing her hands on his chest to steady herself. Timidly, she glanced back to watch his face disappear between her thighs as he pulled her back with a jerk to sit.    
  
“Eep! Aah!” She yelped and squirmed the moment she felt Hubert’s tongue against her heated sex. Her nerves got the best of her as she attempted to pull her hips away, only for the minister to push his face in deeper. Hubert knew how to play this game well, eagerly flicking his tongue against her slit to please her. She was tense and unsure, his hands caressing her hips to help her loosen. While she was biting her lip to keep herself quiet, she soon was singing a different tune. “Hu-Hubert…” She gasped out, Hubert speeding the laps of his tongue as he pushed it further inside until it was brushing the inner walls of her entrance. 

“Aah-! T-that feels…” She was grinding down on him, Hubert relishing in the taste. The feeling of being smothered and pressed under the weight of his wife...it was almost as if she was taking the initiative, something that he had dreamed of Bernadetta doing for the longest time. There was no denying that he was the dominant partner in their relationship, but whenever Bernadetta would take the charge for activities, especially ones as intimate as this...chills would run up his spine and the feeling of pride and love would burst within his heart. Taking short, shallow breaths and massaging his lip against her, he felt his jaw ache. She rolled her hips against his face again and again, jerking against him as she felt herself reaching her quickly-approaching orgasm.

“H-Hubert- I-I’m- Eeaaaaahnn!” She squealed, this one being out of pure pleasure as she finished on his face. Hubert dug his tongue inside of her sex to draw out the remainder of her orgasm, her wetness and his saliva dripping down his chin. She dethroned herself and fell over on the side, the male sitting up after a few moments. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket, wiping off his mouth and chin until they were dry before running the other dry side up the crevice between her legs to clean her up, cozying up beside her after. His arms wrapped around her small frame and she smiled. 

“What about you? You’ve treated me so nicely this whole time, but...you didn’t take care of yourself at all. Do you want me to…”

“No need for that. This night is all about you, to celebrate your return. Welcome home, Bernadetta.”

Her cheeks pinkened in reply, her shaky breath slowing as she snuggled up against his chest. 

“Thank you, Hubert…”

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from a lot of my serious stuff to write something I've been wanting. Face-sitting Hubert von Vestra. o///o


End file.
